


in another life.

by twosoulsapart (facute)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facute/pseuds/twosoulsapart
Summary: Park Jinyoung: One of the greatest soccer players in his generation. Highly admired for his talent and looks. Straightforward and brave. Openly gay. Happily married to the love of his life and #1 fan, Mark Tuan.Also Park Jinyoung: A member of the K-pop group Got7. Has tons of admirers from all over the world. Careful and insecure. Secretly gay. Slowly falling for his bandmate, Mark Tuan.What happens when they wake up in each other’s universe?Parallel universe au.





	1. This Jinyoung

Jinyoung was walking to the gate when he felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He instantly released a helpless groan. _Please don’t me my manager._ He retrieved it, already expecting the worst. He’ll probably have to cancel another flight back home. It wouldn’t be the first time anyway.

 **Hubby** : When are you coming home? I miss you :(

His mood immediately skyrocketed upon reading his husband’s latest message. No matter how drained he is from work, just one message from Mark is enough to lift his exhaustion. He can’t wait to see him again. _It’s been too long._

He was too immersed thinking of his husband in the middle of the airport that he didn’t notice another body walking towards him. At the last second, he managed to move out of the way (thank god for those foot workouts in practice). Unfortunately, the other man, who had his nose stuck in a folder, bumped into the person behind Jinyoung.

He let out a quiet _ow_ and simply hung his head low as the woman he ran into threw insults at him. Jinyoung’s eyes traveled to the folder that was now abandoned on the floor. He was about to pick it up, but the man got there first. Their eyes met and the other’s eyes grew in shock. Time seemingly stopped as they stared at each other and Jinyoung can’t pinpoint it, but there’s something extremely weird going on. The man was looking at him like he saw a ghost instead of a world-famous soccer player and he’s a little offended (sure, his dark circles are the worst they’ve ever been, but he can’t look _that_ bad).

“Are you okay?” he asked at long length.

The other finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He quickly apologized before darting of, but not without stealing another glance at Jinyoung.

He was left mentally scratching his head at how weird that encounter was. _Didn’t even try to get my signature. Huh. What a strange man._ He decided it was just one of those days and went ahead and boarded the plane after sending a simple “Soon my love. And I miss you more” to his awaiting husband.

* * *

As soon as he stepped foot out of the airport, he was bombarded with flashing lights and loud screams from reporters and photographers alike. _It’s so early in the morning, for crying out loud._

“Jinyoung, how’s your preparation for the upcoming Olympics?”

“Shouldn’t you be in training right now?”

“Bring home the gold medal”

“Have you heard of that new soccer player in town? I heard he’s almost as good as you.”

Not even a day in Korea and he’s already being made guilty about taking a short vacation. But if anything, Jinyoung’s not a coward and he gives as good as he gets.

“To answer your questions: Preparation’s going great. I’m obviously not in training right now. I’ve brought home a lot of gold medals, how many more do you want? And no, I haven’t. I’m a busy man and I don’t have time to gossip like you.”

He heaved a deep sigh as he got into the car waiting for him. _Just a few more minutes and you’ll be in Mark’s arms. It’ll be worth it,_ he told himself. Just the thought of it made him smile. If only he can bring his husband whenever he travels out of the country...but that would be extremely selfish of him. Mark has a career of his own that he actually enjoys and Jinyoung doesn’t want to take that happiness away from him.

Not that Jinyoung _hates_ his profession. It was his ultimate dream to be a soccer player after all. Back then, he didn’t know that the then 16-year-old Park Jinyoung would lead his team to several national championships. He had no idea that he would be one of the soccer players to represent South Korea in international games and eventually the Olympics. But most of all, he didn’t expect that fame and recognition would become this overbearing and demanding of his time. He barely saw his parents, siblings, and Mark in the past 9 months since he started his rigorous training for the Olympics.

“Hang in there. You’ll be with your home soon,” said his long-time driver with a sympathetic smile. He must’ve noticed Jinyoung spacing out again.

He returned the smile. _Yeah. My one and only home, Mark._

Exhaustion took over his body and he fell asleep on the way home. He woke up to his driver gently shaking his shoulder. After retrieving his luggage and other belongings, Jinyoung waved goodbye to him.

“See you in a few days, Mr. Song.”

“Enjoy your break! Spend quality time with him. God knows how much he’s been missing you.”

Jinyoung titled his head in question.

His driver chuckled. “He called me last week to ask if I know when you’ll be arriving. He sounded sad.”

He bit his lip. He knows how much Mark misses him because Jinyoung misses him 10 times more. The sadness in his husband’s eyes whenever he says goodbye...that memory stays with him even in his dreams, drowning his heart in guilt and regret that he can’t do more for the person that has been there for him since the beginning.

His driver hesitated for a moment before finally saying, “I know it’s not my place. But cherish the time you have with your loved ones while you still can. Life is unpredictable in so many ways and the last thing you want is to wake up one day only to find that they’re no longer there.”

Jinyoung kept replaying that message in his head as he unlocks the door to their house and made his way upstairs to the master’s bedroom where he knows Mark will be—sleeping on Jinyoung’s side of the bed and tightly hugging his pillow.

Just like he thought, Mark was indeed on his side of the bed with his arms around Jinyoung’s pillow.

He watched him for a few minutes, just taking in his husband’s peaceful face and engraving it in his memory. They’ve been together for almost 8 years now (4 years of dating and soon to celebrate their 4th year as a married couple), yet he still can’t believe that he found someone as beautiful as Mark. _How did I end up marrying this wonderful human being? I really don’t deserve him._

He softly ran his fingers through Mark’s disheveled hair until he stirred awake. He kept his eyes shut for a few seconds until he finally realized there was another person in the room.

“Jinyoung? Oh my god, you’re home!” He leapt up and immediately engulfed Jinyoung in a very tight embrace. Jinyoung buried his nose in his husband’s shoulder, deeply inhaling the scent that he missed so much.

“Good morning hubby. I love you.” He peppered kisses along Mark’s neck and shoulder, relishing in the shiver that ran through his husband’s body. They remained like that for several minutes—Jinyoung kissing every nook and crevices as Mark released a shudder every now and then.

Mark finally stopped him when Jinyoung began biting and sucking on his skin. “Hmm...why didn’t you tell me you were coming home today?”

He pecked his lips before answering, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“I would’ve preferred it if you just told me.” Mark pulled out his signature pout and what was Jinyoung supposed to do other than to kiss it away?

“Sorry love. How should I make it up to you?”

Mark gave him a mischievous smirk and trailed a finger up Jinyoung’s arm. “Well you can continue what you were doing earlier. And more.”

“Yeah?”

“ _God, yes please._ ” And that’s all it took for Jinyoung to tackle him to bed and kiss his pain and worries away. This is the best he can do for now, but come tomorrow, he’ll finally be the husband that Mark deserves.


	2. The Other Jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments on the first chapter!

| |

 

“So, I heard the dating ban has been lifted. Is there a member who’s currently dating or is interested in doing so?” The interviewer finally asked the question that Jinyoung has been dreading.

 

He can no longer count how many times he’s heard that type of question in the past 3 years since he debuted as a member of Got7. They’re trained to answer as vaguely as possible and quickly divert to a more trivial topic. It didn’t use to bother him, but now it’s starting to get under his skin. He hates lying to their fans, but he can’t risk exposing himself and possibly put his team in a tight situation. He’ll just keep his head down and pretend he didn’t hear anything.

 

But of course, that never worked. The members, including their leader (who’s supposed to be the first one to handle these questions, mind you), promptly turned to him. He’s the one that often gives eloquent and deliberate answers, so the rest eventually appointed him as the spokesperson for any questions related to dating or romance.

 

The interviewer is now looking at him expectantly. “Oh yeah Jinyoung-ssi! I was listening to your self-composed song earlier and I must say, the lyrics are a bit romantic for someone who’s single. Are you perhaps in love with someone?”

 

“No!”

 

He didn’t mean to shout, but his heart is beating so fast that it feels like it’s going to burst, revealing everything he’s hiding. He’s not ready to face the irreparable damage it’ll surely cause and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be ready.

 

“I mean...of course not,” he said a lot calmer this time. “Love songs doesn’t always have to be about a girlfriend. There are other kinds of love too.” _The forbidden kind._

 

“Ah. Like an idol’s love for his fans?” He nodded and thankfully, the interviewer was pleased with his reply. Jackson expertly took over the conversation as he recalled a funny encounter he had with a fan.

 

Jinyoung released a breath he didn’t know he was holding the entire time. He got away with it for now, but until when? Won’t his heart ultimately get tired and surrender to these overwhelming emotions? He feels another looming headache, so he just shut those thoughts down like they never existed.

 

He turned to his side and met Mark’s gaze. For a second, Mark seemed taken back as if he didn’t expect Jinyoung to look at him, but smiled soon after. He could only smile in return.

 

_Yes. This is how it should be. You and Mark are friends; brothers even. Why complicate it?_

Mark held out his hand and Jinyoung instinctively grabbed it.

 

He was too busy ignoring the dull ache in his chest that he didn’t notice a pair of eyes watching them from the side.

* * *

Jinyoung doesn’t know when it happened—the moment he started to look at Mark as more than just his friend and bandmate. When Got7 debuted, the company told them that they’d have to do skinship and fanservice from time to time. They’d seen their seniors do it and the fans seem to love it, so they agreed (albeit a bit enthusiastically on Jackson’s side and somewhat reluctantly in Jaebum’s case). They’re close to each other, so it didn’t take them long to get used to it. From an arm around the shoulder to kisses on the cheek, they’d done it all. It never really bothered Jinyoung since he’s a clingy person to begin with, so it was like second nature to him.

 

But then, somewhere along the line he began feeling _something_ for _someone_. At first, he thought it was just the excitement of the fans getting to him. That the soaring in his heart whenever Mark picks him to date is because of the fans’ screams and not because Mark chose him when he could’ve gone for the others. For a while, he managed to convince himself that the reason he’s annoyed every time another member clings to Mark is because someone is stealing his role as Mark’s best friend, not because he wants to be the only one to touch him like that.

 

It all confused him. Jinyoung is not used to feeling like this. He has always abided by the rules and his parent’s commands. He tried to live his life according to what is right and acceptable. He has worked hard to maintain a perfect image for his family, the fans, and society. He was always the mind over heart type of person.

 

So, why?

 

Why can’t he stop falling for Mark? Mark who happens to be a guy. 

 

Dating someone of the opposite sex is difficult enough for idols, why did he have to develop feelings for another man? Does the universe have a vendetta against him or something?

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

Jinyoung held out his palm.

 

“I don’t actually have a penny hyung.” Youngjae laughed and plopped down next to him, holding Coco snuggly in his arms. Coco instantly moved to his lap and licked Jinyoung’s leg.

 

He petted the dog’s head. Jinyoung felt like a horrible person. Here’s this fluffy ball of sunshine cuddling with him, unaware of the ill thoughts Jinyoung used to have of him. _God_ , even an innocent animal wasn’t safe from his bitterness. But, then again, jealousy isn’t known to be rational.

 

“What got you so serious hyung?” Youngjae poked his cheek. “Not that you were much fun before.”

 

“Did you visit just to insult me? Because Yugyeom’s done that already.”

 

“Wait, where is he?”

 

“Dead and gone.”

 

Youngjae playfully shoved him. “Ey, you know you love him.”

 

“Debatable,” Jinyoung said with a wink.

 

“Stop distracting me! What were you thinking about earlier?”

 

“Life.”

 

“Very helpful. Ha ha,” Youngjae deadpanned.

 

Jinyoung waved a hand dismissively. “It’s not something you have to worry about. Grown up stuff and all that jazz.”

 

“Hey! I’m a big boy who think about deep things too.” 

 

“Oh yeah? Like?”

 

Youngjae turned to him excitedly. “Like science and the sort. In fact, I’ve been watching documentaries about parallel universes!”

 

“Which side of the internet were you on again?” 

 

“Hyung,” the younger whined. “I’m serious! The concept of a multiverse, the idea that somewhere in the universe there’s someone else that looks exactly like us. Isn’t that interesting?”

 

Jinyoung decided to humor him. It’s not every day that Youngjae talks about anything other than music, games, and Coco. 

 

“Sure. What else do you know about it?”

 

“Not much yet. There’s not a lot of solid evidence supporting it, but I think it’s real. Don’t you think so?”

 

Jinyoung considered for a moment. It’s an idea straight out of a science fiction, but it does sound amazing. He’d like to think that there’s a universe out there that’s less cruel. Somewhere where Jinyoung is free to be who he wants and be with whoever he loves. “It’d be awesome if it was.”

 

“Right?” Youngjae replied as he got up and grabbed Coco. “I’d like to meet another Jinyoung. Maybe he’s more fun.”

 

“Why you-“ 

 

Youngjae ran to the kitchen screaming, “Mark hyung, help! I’m too young to die.”

 

Jinyoung found him hiding behind Mark who was setting up the table. 

 

“Perfect timing. The ramen’s ready. Here’s yours Jinyoungie.” He handed Jinyoung a bowl. 

 

“T-thanks.”

 

“Where’s mine?” Youngjae protested. 

 

“Sorry. I only made enough for me and Jinyoung.” 

 

Jinyoung stuck out his tongue and began eating. 

 

Youngjae stood there for a few seconds glaring at them until he finally stalked away. 

 

“Jinyoung and Mark 2.0 wouldn’t treat me this way!” They heard him shout from the hallway. 

 

The two simply laughed, oblivious to what those words will mean in the coming days.


End file.
